


Facing Yourself; a tutorial not to be followed

by Riddlemethis6647



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Come get y’all therapy, Dadza, Fighting, Time Travel, and sometimes you’re a ghost, hurt/comfurt, meeting yourself is not fun, sometimes you’re a maniac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlemethis6647/pseuds/Riddlemethis6647
Summary: Four WilbursOne RoomLet the confusion begin.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my head at three am.  
> I am very sleep deprived.

  
  


Four identical men sat unconscious in a room, a very small room.

In fact that room was quite familiar.. quite disturbing. The walls were crudely carved into and signs were strewn across in no rhyme or reason, but one thing that seemed comforting in the sense of regularness was a chair, and in that chair was one of the men.

That man was wearing a long jacket, dirtied boots, and bloodied shirt.

The man to the left of him was the complete opposite, in fact you may even say his cleanliness was military grade, this man wore a clean uniform and not so dirtied boots.

The man in the corner next to the closed off entrance was young, at least younger than the other three men, he wore a plain white shirt, and some jeans. No boots to be seen, only a pair of very worn out converse adorned his feet.

The very last man seemed to be in the right corner of the room, pale as the night.. in fact so pale he was devoid of any color except for the bright yellow sweater he wore. 

It was all quiet until one of the men decided to wake.

**Different POV**

* * *

I yawned and stretched, unaware of my surroundings until I opened my eyes. What I saw was not something you want to see in the morning.

Ahead of me was.. well me. Albeit a me that looks bloody stupid in a uniform, but still me.

Getting up was not a good choice, I was now aware of two other me’s and I was starting to panic. I gripped the wall and stared, and then stared some more. I thought about what my brothers would say in this situation ‘Well it seems you’ve lost your marbles Wilbur serves you right for stealing the last waffle.’ And or the more monotoned “I’m pretty sure this shouldn’t be possible’ answered back. 

But even then before checking for an exit curiosity overcame me, so I approached the uniformed me, very carefully, very slowly… and then I tripped and fell with a loud thud.

The three of me sprang up, well two of them did, the third one seemed to just looked hazed.

“What. The. Fuck.” The uniformed me who I had now subconsciously dubbed Spangled Wilbur all but shouted at me, who was definitely not still on the ground. 

“Hi?” I questioned will a uneasy smile. A laugh rang out from the chair occupant. “I’ve really gone completely mad haven’t I?”   
His smile didn’t reach his eyes as he focused on me.

“Bout time wasn’t it?” I got up and backed into the wall, confused and now a lil bit intimidated. I did not care for that look and hoped to goodness I’ve never made that face before. He was now dubbed Crazy Wilbur. 

Spangled looked between me and Crazy with a calculated gaze before spouting out yet again “What. The. Fuck.” Which got responded with “Is that really the best response you or I mean me could come up with? Really? Christ’s sake.”

I was quite still looking between them when the semi noir version of me piped up. “Well this seems fun! I wonder if this is super mega hell.. Hmm maybe it’s just me having a breakdown.. can I have a breakdown if I’m dead? Mmm maybe.” That seemed to get the Spangled and Crazy’s attention. “Pardon me?” Noir looked at the two with a goofy carefree smile 

“Hello Wilburs I am also Wilbur, but i am dead”

“We can see that.”

“Ah okay.”

“Is this a dream?”

Silence was the response. I for one was more confused, a bit scared and really wanted to go through the hallway currently blocked by a dead version of me.

“Can someone please explain what’s happening?” I half whispered.

“Mental baggage got too heavy and now we’re on a one way ticket to crazy town population us.” 

“I for one refuse that scenario thank you very much. This is probably just a stressed related fever dream.” 

“Maybe this is just a thing that happens when you're dead.” 

None of those things sounded remotely pleasant. I slid down the wall and hugged myself. 

I just wanna be back with my family. 

I don’t know what to do.

I don’t like this.

I want dad.

**Spangles POV**

* * *

Well there was one thing for certain that rang through my head.

Never ever try one of the potions Tommy or Tubbo gives you again. 

Even if this is a fever dream I’ve never had this much trouble waking myself up, and it’s never been this clear or focused before.

The stains on his crazed hobo looking counterpart in front of him was so detailed that he could think of a few things that could cause them, and some of those things just didn’t set well with him.

“I thought going fully overboard would be more.. chaotic? Fulfilling? I did not expect the ghosts of future, past and even more past to show up.” 

“I believe only one of us is a ghost” the talking corpse replied.

Crazy eyes McGee smiled and laughed again, I didn’t know my laugh could bring such a dreadful feeling in my stomach.

I looked at the signs as a next resort to waking myself up. ‘My L’manburg.’ Was the first thing I registered and than another sign listing the members of our nation, our family. I did not expect a fuck before Eret but that what was greeting my eyes. 

“Anyone else really cold?”

“Cold hearted maybe.” 

“Oh I meant in the hypothermia type sense, you know hell is actually pretty freezing.”

“I do not want to hear from either of me again.” I said looking at the supposed future of myself, I never thought I would utter those words, I don’t even think the sentence would make sense in any other context.

I really wanted to wake up, but before I could try pinching myself, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway behind my colourless self.


	2. Doors are Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is fed up with Wilbur going MIA all the time and goes looking for him, he finds 3 more Wilburs than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you like this chapter.

Tommy was stressed, actually scratch that he was beyond stressed. 

Wilbur had gone missing, again. He had started to have this habit of wandering off with excuses like “I’m just going to help techno with something.” To the more ridiculous “Just have to go out and make sure we’re not out of potatoes.” 

Tommy knew where he was actually going, he was actually going to that damn room with the explosives, just sitting there staring at the wall.

Tommy was done with waiting for his brother to come back to Pogtopia on his own, he wanted to make one hundred percent sure Wilbur didn’t actually blow everything sky high after staring at that cursed button for too long.

* * *

**Tommy’s POV**

Actually finding the control room again was harder than I thought, he had hid the entrance completely and there were no tell tale signs of anything being there on the side of that hill at all.

Wilbur is being stupid and reckless, and even Technos being a bit weird. They’re not acting like well sane people, sane people don’t fucking jostle him and go on rants about blowing up a county we fought for.

I don’t even know if my brothers were ever sane people to begin with.

I uncovered the entranced and started walking down the hallway that led to the room, that room might as well etched itself into my brain forever, I can’t sleep without seeing that room. 

Walking up to the door I heard a scuffling and then complete silence…

“Wilbur?” I said with worry etched into my voice.

“Tommy?” Wilbur replied weirdly.

Not the fact that he replied at all was weird, the tone and pitch of the voice was off. It sounded just plain wrong.

“Wilbur can we talk outside?” 

“I’m a bit busy at the moment Tommy.” 

“I know you’re just fucking staring at the wall again dickhead! please come out?” 

“I’ll come out!” A tone wispier than before replied.

“No we’re not, shut the fuck up.” Was immediately after.

I put a hand on the door, Wilbur was talking to himself now? I mean he mumbled incoherently sometimes but I’ve had never heard him tell himself to shut up.

“I’m coming in Wilbur.” I pushed against the door but it didn’t budge.

“Wilbur let me in!”

“Why are you blocking the entrance?”

“I’m not! You're blocking the door!” 

I shoved against the door, with all my might,

It moved for a moment before closing again.

I was about to step back and run full force at the door when a cold breeze made its way across the hallway, and I turned my head.

“Fucking Hell! Jesus fuck!”

Behind me I saw a semi transparent Wilbur, devoid of all colour, and definitely smiling at me.

“Hey Tommy!” And a less excited

“Tommy!?”

We’re the last things I heard before passing out from pure shock alone.

* * *

**Ghostbur POV**

I greeted Tommy happily.. and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell against the door.

One of my other counterparts yelled and tried slamming the door open, well they got it semi- opened, Tommy’s unconscious body kinda stopped it from fully opening.

War Me or whatever you would like to call him went straight for Tommy, checking his pulse, looking him down and over, and of course then looking at me.

“What did you do!?” He shouted 

“I greeted him?”

“You gave him a heart attack is what you did!”

I zoned out for a moment at the word heart attack, I felt my body or atleast the manifestation of my body freeze up and change for a moment before it all went blank. 

And then I was staring back at myself who was looking at me like I had grown a second head.

“What was that?” 

“What was what?”

Evil me stood against the wall staring at Tommy with a not good gaze, and still semi behind the door younger me stood scared, looking at tommy like at any moment he would just disappear.

“We need to make sure Tommy is ok, Hobo pick Tommy up, converse make sure to not wander off, ghost.. just don’t do whatever you just did ever again.” War me rattled off commands.

Evil scoffed and looked rightly offended. “What did you just call me? Mr glorified coward.” 

War turned his head and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I said,'' Pick. Up. Tommy.” 

“No.” 

“You fucking what?” War gave a hundred yard stare waited a bit and then sighed.

“Fine I’ll pick up Tommy.” 

“And where are we gonna go oh fearless leader?”

“Home.” Was quick and short followed by a snort from War.

He looked absolutely thrilled, and I was a bit confused on why. 

I looked between the two. 

“Which home?”

“L’manburg.” 

“Oh. Okay!”

War picked up Tommy and went towards the exit with Young me trailing behind him. 

Me and War waited behind for a bit.

“You do realize that he's gonna try and take him to a run down drug van right?” 

A laugh and a grin answered my question.

“Come on Casper, we’ve got a show to watch go down.” 

I smiled, a show? Count me in.. I wonder what type of show though. 

Maybe it’s a surprise. 

Either way I happily walked, or more accurately Glided behind Evil. 

We walked outside and then War looked left and then right, probably trying to figure out exactly where we were. 

“We’re behind where the White House was!” 

He turned and looked at me with a quizzical eyebrow turned upwards.

“L’manburgs just over the hill.” I smiled and pointed behind us. 

He nodded and started to go around, younger me holding onto his jacket. 

I guess that was a good time for Tommy to wake up, since he looked up at the Wilbur carrying him, made a squeaking sound of protest and then hurled himself to the ground not at all unlike a cat.

When he sat up and saw all of us, he almost fainted again before war went to his side, almost instantly telling him to breathe in and out.


	3. This might as well be happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to wake up and talk with the wilburs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the nice comments!  
> I don’t have a set schedule for when chapters will come out, but it’ll probably be at-least once a week.

Well hell in a handbag was what greeted Tommy as he woke up to four wilburs.

His own mad Wilbur.

One looking to be a bit before the election maybe even before independence who was calming him down.

A younger version that seemed to be looking at him with complete concern and curiosity.

And a quite transparent, lifeless, guitar having, yellow sweater wearing whatever the fuck.

* * *

“Are you okay now?” The Wilbur in uniform asked. 

He merely nodded, still a bit shocked.

Spangles nodded back and offered his hand out, which Tommy reluctantly accepted and got up.

“So…”

“Yeah, this is a bit fucking weird ay?” Tommy chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

“Well-“ Spangles was cut off by Mr. Heathers Wannabe, “This is absolutely weird, so weird in fact it could be used to our advantage Tommy.” 

Tommy was overwhelmed with a sense of dread, “What do you mean?”

“Schlatt would never expect more than one of me.”

“Wilbur..”

“While you four distract I can-“

“WILBUR! W-We aren’t doing that. How many times-“

Before Ticking Fuse could utter another word, Ghostbur piped in.

“We are still planning on going over the hill right? Maybe we can think about it more on the way over.” 

“Right.” Spangles replied, confused on the situation but following what he assumed was him changing the topic, whilst the younger Wilbur just stayed quiet beside him.

Tommy looked between all of the wilburs once more.

“We can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Ghostbur said 

“We can’t step foot- we’re not even supposed to be here right now…” Tommy looked at his own Wilbur silently asking to just go back to Pogtopia to figure this out.

“...Change of plans, we’re going somewhere else.” Firecracker said with a huff and then a more concealed smirk danced upon his lips as he rearranged his plans subconsciously.

* * *

**Spangles POV**

I was now beyond confused and concerned, this truly was stressful beyond belief.

It truly didn’t help at all that apparently my future self was acting like a grade A asshole to Tommy and even his past and future.

My mind was reeling on about the conversation that just transpired as we walked towards the forest. 

Why couldn’t they step foot in L’manburg?

Schlatt?

Why was I a ghost.. cross that out, how did I die?

These questions swirled and changed in my mind until I felt a pull on my jacket.

“Hm?” I looked at younger me who seemed worse for wear.

“Is this a nightmare?”

“I’m not sure…” 

“Where are we going?”

Ghostbur popped up “Pogtopia, Techno should be there.. I think, if I remember correctly.”

Younger me hummed “Is dad there too?”

“Not sure.. I remember he came here.” 

I looked back at him.

“We should probably set names for each-other yeah?” I said walking over a branch.

“Already done! Ghostbur at your service.” 

Younger me chuckled and smiled.

“I don’t suppose Wilbys taken?”

“Wilby? I haven’t heard that in a long time.”

I can’t remember the last time someone called me that.

“Mhm my Tommy called me it a couple days ago since he can't pronounce stuff sometimes, so now I’m owning it.”

Oh.

“Well I guess that leaves me then;” I paused “How bout General?” 

Ghostbur and Wilby laughed.

“General that’s a bit posh don’t you think?”

“I don’t hear any other suggestions.”

“How bout Spangles?” Wilby said with a mischievous grin.

“I am not being called Spangles.” 

“Too late Spangles, it’s been decided.”

I made a sound of protest and walked further ahead catching up with Tommy and other me.

“Whats up?” Tommy said looking back at me.

“The others have decided on nicknames to call ourselves so we don’t get confused.” 

“Cool what are they?” Tommy played with his sleeve.

“Well there’s Ghostbur-“

That got a hearty laugh from Tommy.

“Wilby for the younger version.” 

..And that shut Tommy up.

“And then I suggested General for myself but-“

Ghostbur yelled out “He’s Spangles!”

Tommy went back to cackling.

My future self looked at tommy with a strange aura of well I couldn’t really put my finger on it, he turned to me. “What about me?” 

“Well what do you want to be called?”

“Just Wilbur.” He said blankly, staring at me.

“Yeah I think we can do that.”

* * *

**Wars POV**

I turned my back to Spangles and kept walking, glancing at Tommy.

He’s still so naive, and trusting.

He needs to see that we can trust anyone or anything…

I still am not sure about the situation that the other me’s put in front of me, I could use them to make sure Tommy doesn’t mess with the plans.

It will take some work, but they're me. 

They should see that even if we’re in the wrong, we’re right about Blowing up Manburg, taking away any chance of someone twisting and changing what we fought for, our L’manburg is gone and all that is left is a shell that people are clinging onto. 

My unfinished work, My home, Mine.

If no one else has enough courage to put it out of its misery then it’s up to me, since they can’t see the truth in the whole fucking damn thing.

I want the past to be erased and for no one to be left to even remember an inkling of idea of what it used to be. I want all of it gone, there is no hope, no trust.

Surely the other me’s will see that when I show them, and if not then they’re not worth breathing the same air. 

I’m the villain in this story, and I will not lose.

I walked, and walked beside Tommy with the others trailing slightly behind.

“Tommy?”

“Yes Wilbur?” Tommy said his tone quick and laced with fake confidence.

“You do know what we’re gonna have to tell them.” I said with a smile.

“Not now Wilbur.”

“No no no, of course not now… but later it’s nevertheless a stepping stone.” 

“And what about Ghostbur?”

I laughed and moved my hands theatrically.

“He already knows the plans and secrets, now doesn’t he.”

Tommy gulped nervously and turned to look back at said Ghostbur who was enthusiastically talking to Wilby. 

“I wonder how big of an explosion he could cause with such knowledge.” 

Tommy was silent as I laughed once again.


	5. The Cave of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno faces 4 versions of his brothers, Wilbur, Spangles, and Ghostbur have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, sorry for this chapter being pretty late.

Technoblade was having an awfully peaceful day of non-stop farming, going mining, and then going back to farming.

No breaks.

No people to talk to.

It was absolutely heaven.

* * *

**Techno POV**

Walking up to the entrance of Pogtopia I suddenly got a wave of uneasiness wash over me, I shook it off and went straight for the rock which hid the lever that opened the secret entrance, not as complicated as it could be but necessarily so.

The times Tommy couldn’t find the rock, I couldn’t count on both my hands, and it didn’t seem to help he had trouble even finding the area where the entrance was located half the time. 

Walking into the little room before the staircase I put my hand over the enderchest and put away my shovel and pick.

Then I descended down the stairs, and narrow pathways leading to the base floor of Pogtopia.

Today it seemed was not my day, what greeted me was Tommy and four different versions of my brother.. I made a sound of confusion, and they turned to look at me, my Wilbur had a gleam in his eyes that told me he had something planned, the one in uniform looked at me as if I had the answers and was awaiting my input, the one slightly younger and shorter than the rest looked about ready to pounce at me full force with a hug.. and the ghost? He was well.. already straight into trying to hug me.

I stiffened in his cold embrace, it felt as though I had just gone to a snowy biome with only bare minimum clothing. 

“Eh?!” 

“Hi techno! It’s me Wilbur but I’m dead!”

“I think I got that already.. can you let go of me?”

“Hm? Oh right sorry!” Ghostbur stepped back and fished in his pockets before pulling out some dye.

“Here have some blue, calm yourself techno.” Ghostbur said, smiling.

“Okayyyy then. Tommy, regular Wilbur what is this?”

Tommy put his hands up in a position that said “I have no idea big man, but it wasn’t my fault,” and Wilbur replied with a pop of his lips

“I frankly don’t know, but it’s interesting isn’t it?” 

“I mean yeah? But how?”

“No idea!”

“Great.” Techno paused and looked over every Wilbur, his eyes landed on Spangles.

“Have they informed you, and the rest of what’s happened so far?” 

“We were assuming it was going to happen at some point.” Spangles said with a strained calmness, his foot tapping and leaving a echoing sound in the vast ravine.

“Ok here’s the deal. Wil and Tommy have been exiled from L’manburg, yes L’manburg is independent, a new guy named Schlatt is now in charge, we’ve got tubbo spying on the inside, and now we’re planning on how to overthrow the newly named Manburg.” Techno ended he’s ramble of an explanation and looked to His Wilbur for anything he missed.

“And we have an existing plan to help the process.” Wilbur then added on.

* * *

**Spangles POV**

Exiled? How long had they had their independence before exile? Why is Schlatt in charge? Questions scrambled in his head.

“..What is your plan?” Spangles may have been thrown out on the deep end, but he still was a general and having two brains strategizing was better than one, he would just have to ask for details later. 

“Oh boy am I glad you asked Spangles and Ghost come with me, Wilby stay with Tommy and Techno.” 

I nodded, Ghostbur followed Wilbur and I was about to follow but Tommy tapped me on the shoulder. “Yes Tommy?”

“I gotta warn you, Wilbur or future you isn’t doing too hot in the mental regions right now..” 

“Is he okay?” 

“..I’m not sure anymore. Just take his words with a grain of salt will you?”

“Course Tommy, thank you for telling me.”

“It’s nothing big man.” 

I smiled at tommy and followed after  Ghostbur and Wilbur into a small room, with a table in the middle, words and diagrams scrabbled all over.

“Gentlemen, the plan is simple. In fact two of us already know what it’s about-“ Ghostbur interrupted. 

“Oh! I don’t! Quite sorry.”

“What?”

“I don’t remember the plan, it must've been bad and I forgot it.” Ghostbur said playing with his sweater, pulling at one stray thread.

“What do you mean Forgot.”

“It means I forgot! I don’t really remember any bad memories, so it must’ve gone bad.. hey that means we shouldn’t do it right? Since it’s a bad memory! See I’m being helpful.” Ghostbur dopful smile went unnoticed as Wilbur started muttering to himself.

“It couldn’t be bad! This is a good plan.. the only plan!” He slammed his hands down on the tabled and swiped the paper off.

“You don’t need to get so angry, It is actually quite helpful to know that the plan won’t go through before we make the mistake.” I said concerned about my future self.

“No. We’re going with the plan.” He said sighing and putting his hand across his face.

“What exactly is the plan Wilbur?”

“We blow up L’manburg.”

I chocked on thin air and Ghostbur made a sound I don’t think any alive human was capable of.

“Blow up L’manburg?! Are you Goddamned serious man?” I yelled

“That-this I don’t remember- This isn’t good.” Ghostbur clutched his chest, his already transparent body glitching out.

“You two are looking at me as if I’m mad.”

“YOU BLOODY WELL ARE!”

“Let me explain.” 

“Give me one good reason.”

Ghostbur who was looking to be on the brink of a panic attack fazed through a nearby wall, presumably to go find Tommy and the others.

“Our L’manburg is gone, what left is nothing of what we fought for. It is being twisted and changed.” Wilbur said calmly, though his twitching eye said otherwise.

“L’manburg can never be gone! It’s not a place! it’s an idea, the idea of freedom and prosperity.   
Whatever has happened to the land is not important, the people are what’s important.”

Wilbur scoffed “You don’t see do you? The people don’t care! They never cared, they would rather betray the ideals than ever let us be happy.” 

“You’re not just talking about the people.. who exactly are you talking about.” 

“Traitors! Tubbo,Quackity, Schlatt, Eret. Even our own fucking son Fundy. All of them. They left us.” He stared straight forward, pausing.

“They left us when we needed them.”

Spangles paused, before stepping forward.

“I may not know what lays in the future, what exactly happened. But I do know one thing, no matter what we think. Our friends and family would never leave us.”

Wilbur laughed and tears sprung at the edges of his eyes. 

“They don’t care. Our friends are not the people they once were, our son helped destroy the walls we made to keep him safe.” He sighed

“Did they order him too?”

“... I don’t know.”

“Wilbur, we don’t know what they would have done to him if he didnt. We don’t know what conversations took place. He needs to be safe even if that means “betraying” us.”

“...” silence overtook the room.

“I’m going to talk with the others, please I would like you to join me.” I turned towards the door.

“They left me..” he gripped onto the table.

“It seems to me, you don’t know the full story.” I walked through the door and went towards the others.

Techno was trying, keyword trying to comfort a distraught Ghostbur, while Tommy and Wilby chatted away. 

“We need to talk about what exactly happened now.” 

  
  



End file.
